1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of labeling reusable containers, and more particularly, a method which provides a reusable surface for pressure-sensitive adhesive labels.
2. Description of Related Art
Reusable containers often require a labeling system to identify the contents and status of each container. The label provides information such as the origin and destination of the contents, batch number, part number, serial number, quantity, and description.
In one proposed labeling system, a transparent envelope is secured to the container. A label is placed inside the envelope where it can be viewed. When the status of the container changes such as when its content is changed, a new label is substituted in the envelope. Often times, bar codes are printed on the labels. A transparent envelope will sometimes interfere with proper scanning of the bar code. This is particularly true where, after time, the transparent envelope becomes strained or dusty. Also, the transparent envelopes are sometimes bulky and subject to tearing and catching on objects.